Shades of Gray
by Moonlight Storm
Summary: The world is never as it seems. But neither are the things living in it. A U x M vamp fic. Please R/R [Chapter 11 uploaded]
1. The Beginning

Title: Shades of Gray  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action  
Season: 1st  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
AN's: Hi minna-chan! This is my first fanfic, so I need encouragement. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. I sort of messed with the traditional vampire standards, but it's my fic so I can do that. For the story line, the fact that vampires can't walk under the sun doesn't exist. Another thing, Usagi was changed at 15, and Mamoru was 18. Please e-mail and/or R & R my fic.   
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon... Happy?  
"Talking"  
Thinking  
On with the show...  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 1  
  
It had still been daylight when she'd left her friend Naru's house. But somehow she'd gotten sidetracked, first at the arcade, then she'd watched the bleeding sunset from a bench in a hidden alcove in her favorite park. Now, it was just after twilight, and she knew her mother must be worried.   
Her stride slowed at the thought of heading home for some reason. Normally, se would have been rushing home to dinner and a warm bed, but tonight the prospect had no appeal. The chill wind of the night air seemed to make no difference to her while strolling leisurely towards home. An occasional street lamp on a corner cast a faint sheen over the girl, making her already pale features nearly ethereal.  
Suddenly the icy fall wind picked up, along with her heart, howled all around her. The before softly smiling girl had now lost her smile; something was wrong.  
A shrill scream pierced the air.  
  
It had been nearly a year since He had made Usagi one of Them. And in that time, that part of her that was Them had grown and merged with the part of her that was Usagi, so that they were one. The 2 pieces had to merge; otherwise her soul would have slowly been eaten away due to the inner turmoil going on within the girl.   
Usagi sat on her windowsill, face turned up to the silver moon. She idly twirled a strand of silky pale blonde hair between two fingers while thinking of that night so much like this one. The night He made her a vampire.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi's shriek had just finished echoing off the buildings surrounding her when the dark form in front of her began to take shape. Slowly approaching her was an incredibly handsome man with the look of a wolf stalking a lamed sheep. Usagi did not like being the sheep.   
"Who are you?" the golden-haired teenager cried, looking suspiciously at the stranger. The man looked to be 18 or 20, with bright emerald green eyes. His dark blonde hair lay smooth over his forehead, while a self-satisfied smile played slowly over his full lips. This gorgeous stranger towered over Usagi's small frame, but she would not be intimidated. She glared up at the man, but for all her hostility, it still took all of her will power merely to step back two paces; as they had been as close to nose-to-nose as you could get given their height difference.   
"Who are you?" Usagi repeated. "Who am I, little one? I am the one who can make all your dreams come true," the man's tone was of the smoothest silk and made the clich‚ seem possible. Involuntarily, she found herself taking a hesitant step forward.  
Usagi shook a mental finger at herself. What am I doing? You know better Tsukino Usagi! He's a complete stranger, albeit a gorgeous one... But still, just because he's entirely too handsome for his own good, it doesn't mean you need to swoon over him. Satisfied wither her new state of mind, she took two steps backwards.  
The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, nearly imperceptibly, and shone a bright color for a split second in time. But his smile never slipped. Perhaps that was the most terrifying part.  
"Come here little one, I wish only to speak with you but a moment," the man beckoned. Usagi did another mental check. He hadn't done anything wrong really. It wasn't his fault he was drop dead gorgeous. What's with me tonight? This isn't like me, I just feel so suspicious, But what harm can come of talking? Usagi took a small step forward.  
"I'm sorry, but I really should be getting home. Okaa-san will be wondering where I am," Usagi declared, still not completely willing to stay in this man's presence. "Then I'll walk you," the man persisted, and took her by the arm. So close to him, Usagi found she didn't have the will to pull herself from his gasp.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"If I had been able to leave him, would my life be better or worse?" Usagi mused quietly. "I do feel more... at ease. Like I should be... Oh I don't know! How can I explain this?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Ikuko's voice calling her to dinner. At least some things don't change. Food still tastes good!   



	2. Memories

Title: Shades of Gray  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action  
Season: 1st  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
AN's at the bottom....  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi skipped jauntily toward Crown Game Center and Caf‚, her favorite after-school hangout. "Kon-wa Motoki-onii-san!" Usagi called as the bell connected to the automatic doors announced her presence. "Konnichi-wa Usagi-chan. Want a hot chocolate?" She grinned in response, "Yeah, Naru-chan and I are going to go see a movie. She actually got detention for once though, so I have to wait 'till she gets out. Haruna-sensei said she wasn't paying attention in class, I can't blame her, math is so boring.  
Motoki smiled indulgently. Usagi was one of his favorite customers after all. "Only if you can't do it, Odango," drawled a deep voice just behind Usagi's seat on her stool. 'That voice...' Usagi thought immediately. 'So much like another....'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You know Usagi-chan, it's not sage for pretty little things like you to be wandering around at night. Something could happen to you," the man told her in a confidential tone. "How-" Usagi tried again after licking her parched lips when he removed his hand from her shoulder. "How did you know my name?" she forced through her clouded mind.  
The man grinned slowly, "I know many things, Usagi-chan. Starting with your name, but definitely not ending there." Usagi's hazy mind rushed to process this information. "Well if you know my name, what should I call you?" she finally said slowly.  
He looked thoughtful for only a moment before replying, "You may call me Ghyard."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Usagi quickly pulled herself out of the memory. "Mamoru-baka, maybe if you had a life worth living outside of school, you wouldn't be ragging on me about this," she said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. "Ohm I'm bleeding," he told her sarcastically. Motoki sighed while listening to their bickering. "You sound like an old married couple, only meaner," he remarked after finding a pause in their fight. Usagi's jaw dropped. "Us? Marries? Like even, Motoki-onii-san!" "For once, I agree with the Odango. You must be in the kitchen too much; the heat's gotten to you," the dark-haired man said.   
Motoki smiled again, "You're only mad 'cause-" before he could finish the Odango-ed one cut him off. "It'll never happen. I'm going to go play the Sailor V game, ja." Mamoru's cerulean eyes lingered over her retreating form, but quickly tore them away before his best friend or so-called worst enemy could catch him.  
Usagi sighed in defeat after losing at her favorite arcade game. "Lose again, Odango?" a warm breath tickled her ear. "Hai." Then quickly added on, "As if it's any of your business. Happy Mamoru-baka?," she hissed, trying to ignore the hand that was resting in the small of her back.  
In turn, Mamoru looked deeply into her eyes making her heart race, before whispering delicately, "Very." With that he swiftly got up and left the arcade after calling a good-bye to Motoki.  
He turned once after leaving to look through the glass window at the Sailor V game, found Usagi glaring at him, grinned charmingly, and sauntered off. Motoki sat during his break sipping coffee while reading the newspaper. "Anything interesting?" Usagi asked inquisitively. "Just those attacked people who are in the hospital. I wonder what's causing the attacks."  
  
Usagi sat on a stool, lost in memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Usagi, have you ever thought of what you might do if something unusual happened?" Ghyard asked her softly. Usagi's brows drew down to form a 'V' as she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Unusual? Like what?"  
Ghyard switched his tactic, "Have you ever wondered about the supernatural, little on? About the unexplainable?" Her azure eyes narrowed in thought, "Nani? Like Sailor V?" The blonde man sighed and pulled his nearly physical cloak of mystery tightly around him like a shield. "Perhaps, but somehow I doubt the defender of innocents, Sailor V, is a part of what I'm talking about."  
"Then... What are you talking about?" she questioned. "This," He murmured quickly before pivoting on his heel to face her. Usagi made the unfortunate mistake of looking up into his face, his eyes, and found herself trapped by the sheer depth, the darkness, and the despair hidden behind it all, of his gaze.  
He lowered his head slowly to whisper gently in her ear, "You can be so much more after this, little one." Usagi felt excruciating pain as his long fangs cut into the vulnerable skin on her neck.  
She was suddenly al too aware of what Ghyard had been talking about; unusual events happening to her, the supernatural, the unexplainable. It was everything he was, is, everything he will be. One of the living dead. Everything she now would be.  
Thought like these raced through her mind as she felt a coarse liquid sliding down her throat. She was now one of Them; Tsukino Usagi was a vampire.  
  
Somewhere, not very far away, a young man sat up straight. Something had changed. And somewhere else entirely, in a place with no time or space, a young looking woman with all the knowledge in the world at her beck and call, slowly lifted her head. A feeling let her know something was wrong. And she was the one to fix it. As it always had been, and always would be.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Eh, Usagi? Usagi-chan, are you all right?" a redhead in one of Usagi's school uniforms asked. Usagi blinked her eyes several times before replying, "Naru? Kon-wa." "Ready to go see that movie Usagi-chan?" "Hai, let's go," but strangely Usagi couldn't keep herself from searching for a familiar head of raven hair.   
  
As it turned out, the movie they chose wasn't the best in the world. And it seemed everything around Usagi reminded her of that day a year ago. It had been difficult to adapt to the change in her lifestyle. Usagi had been given a choice: rob herself of her innocence by drinking other's blood, or let her existence slowly and painfully drain from her.  
Given the choice, she simply could not die, so she came to a compromise. Usagi found people on the streets after dark, but drained them only enough so they felt slightly sluggish. Afterwards she confused their mind a little so they would remember nothing. This way, Usagi could still live with herself and live at the same time. But even as she had accepted this new way of life, she still yearned for the simple decisions and life she had before.  
  
But this change had been hard for someone else too.  
  
Mamoru lay on his couch staring at his TV, which, coincidentally, happened to be switched off. Chiba Mamoru once again was contemplating how he had become what he was.  
Because he was Usagi's soulmate, even if neither knew it, Mamoru had unknowingly changed into a vampire as well. The only difference being he had no idea how he had become one.  
So he tried to rationalize how overnight he had become a vampire. And finally, after a year of analyzing, he still had no idea.  
  
  
AN's: Whew! Another chapter done! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed me! You're the kind of people who keep authors (even those new to writing fan fics like myself) writing. If you have any ideas or suggestions please e-mail them to me at MoonlightStormSM@aol.com, don't leave them in a review. I'd rather it be a more one-on-one type of thing. If you do have a scene or idea you'd like to see in my story, e-mail me and I'll try to fit it in! Chapter 3 should be up as soon as I have time to type it up. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed me.  



	3. The Meeting

Title: Shades of Gray  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adeventure  
Season: 1st  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
AN's at the bottom....  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: *sticks hands in the air* Ok ok! I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 3  
  
Tsukino Usagi ambled along a road that would eventually lead her home both spiritually and physically. She stopped slowly and turned to face a pair of fluorescent crimson eyes. 'One of Ghyard's creatures. It wouldn't be the first time. That incident with the troll was horrible.'   
"Usagi…?" the creature ventured hesitantly. "Hai, that's me," she answered shortly. Usagi was getting a tad tired of how much Ghyard checked up on her. "I've been looking for you for a very long time Usagi-chan," the form said before stepping out of the shadows of the dark alley and into the light of the street lamp, revealing itself to be a petite black cat.  
At this Usagi's eyes widened. Trolls, goblins, dwarves, unicorns, griffins, dragons; those she could deal with. They were all mythical creations, but a cat was a normal, every day, run-of-the-mill animal. But since it talked she supposed it was no more a normal cat than she was a normal human. "You have? What do you want?" questioned the blond coolly, quickly covering her surprise. 'Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck?' "My name is Luna, and you are not what most call an ordinary girl." Usagi held back a bark of laughter. 'Well this is interesting, does she think this is new news to me or something? I haven't been what most people would call an ordinary girl since Ghyard made me a vampire.'   
The cat, no, Luna, had stopped talking, Usagi now realized. "Luna? What were you saying?" "Yes Luna, do tell." Even though her back was to him, Usagi could sense the smirk in his voice. 'Mamoru-baka, why not? The cat comes acting like I should be surprised when she tells me I'm different, and now he shows up before I have a chance to question the cat.' "What exactly do you want Mamoru-baka?" she snarled, barely repressing the remembrance of his touch.   
He grinned. "Only to know what dear Luna was saying." The ebony cat in question glared up at both of them. "Too bad you'll never find out. Come on Luna, I need to get home," Usagi said as she bent to pick up the cat.  
The blonde hair blue eyed classic beauty girl felt similar blue eyes follow her down the street until she turned a corner. When she did Usagi let out a sigh of relief, "What were you saying Luna?" Luna looked up thoughtfully at her new companion. "Who was that man Usagi-chan?" "Mamoru-baka? Just some guy I bump into all the time. We don't get along but he's best friends with this really cute guy Motoki-onii-san who works at the Crown Game Center." "Oh, well, alright then."  
"What were you saying before?" Usagi prompted. Luna blinked a few times, then continued, "Yes, well, you're extremely important to me right now Usagi. I've been searching for you for quite a while now." The girl looked quizzically at the cat. "I can buy that, maybe, if you can give me a plausible reason for why I'm so important." In answer to the question the crescent mooned black cat did a small back flip and produced a brooch which fell gently to the pavement.  
"This is your brooch. You are Sailor Moon." Blue eyes narrowed, "And what, or who, is Sailor Moon?" Red eyes stared unblinkingly back into the blue, "The champion of justice. There is an evil person who seeks to take over the world. For this purpose she uses generals, and in turn, they use youma to steal energy to give to their queen."  
"So all those strange incidents in the paper and on the news about hospitalized people, were in reality attacked by youma trying to steal their energy?" Usagi said quickly piecing together the bits of information. Luna smiled as much as a cat could without being a Cheshire cat and nodded. "And I'm supposed to be the one to stop them?" "Exactly."  
"Alright then, how am I supposed to 'save the world' with a brooch?" Usagi asked the cat. "Shout 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up' while holding the brooch. The girl was still quite skeptical but did as Luna told her. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The world suddenly floated away at the rush of power thrown at Usagi.  
Her vision was still hazy when everything stopped spinning. Tsukino Usagi looked down at herself to find she was Tsukino Usagi no more. Her school uniform had become much, much shorter, there were pure white gloves on her hands that rose to the elbow, her legs were encased in blood red knee-height boots, and she felt an unfamiliar weight upon her head. When she brought a gloved hand up to inspect the weight, she felt a small jewel in the middle of a tiara resting on her forehead.  
A confused pair of cerulean eyes turned to meet the confident stare from the cat; and everyone knows cats are unbeatable at a staring contest, surpassing even vampires. In this new uniform all sarcasm and disbelief fell from Usagi. She opened her mouth to say one thing, "Now what?"  
Luna sighed slowly, "You won't be alone in this, there will be other Senshi. But first we have to find them." Their conversation was cut abruptly short by a scream coming from a near apartment building, "Let me guess, duty calls?" the Senshi of the Moon asked sarcastically. "I suppose you'll be getting your first fighting lesson sooner than I thought."  
  
A horrible pain like icy needles clouded Mamoru's vision before only blackness remained.  
  
It was ugly. It was huge. It was energy sucking. It was a huge, ugly, energy sucking thing. Better known as a youma. And it was in her park. And so it must go.  
"Yo! Youma, over here!" (AN: Ok, insert the standard Japanese speech here. What is it? Can anyone help me? I've been searching a few web sites for a while and can't find it. Help) The youma's only reply was to send questing a long tentacled arm in the general direction of Sailor Moon. She gracefully leaped out of harm's way, only to trip on a rock in her landing. "Get up Sailor Moon!" Her reflexes as a vampire were considerably heightened, so she had just barely enough time to clear the area where the youma had attacked her in a way no mortal could.  
Red eyes became slits as Luna observed the Moon Senshi. She was pleased with the maturity and willingness of Usagi, after the expected disbelief, but she had an astonishing reaction time. It probably wasn't in either of their best interests to look the fabled gift horse in the mouth, so she stopped musing about it. If Sailor Moon could react quicker than a youma, all the better.  
Sailor Moon deftly avoided a 6th tentacle and called out, "Alright, it's starting to tire, now what?" "Take off your tiara and shout, "Moon Tiara Action". That should destroy it," the feline yelled back from her safe perch on a branch in a nearby oak tree.  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon watched the youma give one last cry of defiance and then turn to dust. As the saying goes: ashes to ashes and dust to dust. "Well done Sailor Moon," Luna leaped from the branch to the ground at the teenager's feet. "Yes Sailor Moon. You've done a good job," called yet another voice. Sharp ears placed the sound and the Senshi and cat turned as one to face the owner of the voice. And blue met blue.  
He was dressed all in black, a white masquerade mask hiding his identity/ The tuxedo he wore looked to be tailored to fit his body, but before Sailor Moon could note anything else, he was gone. Just vanished. But not before leaving a perfect red rose in his wake.  
  
  
Finish chapter 3  
  
  
An: Minna-chan! Aren't you proud? There goes another chapter…The next should hopefully be out sometime soon. Can someone e-mail me Sailor Moon's Japanese speech and possibly the translation if you have it? Once again, my e-mail MoonlightStormSM@aol.com. Domo Arigato!   



	4. The Second Chosen

Title: Shades of Grey  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Season: 1st  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
AN's at the bottom....  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.  
  
  
Shades of Grey  
  
"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" an anxious voice brought her back to reality. "Who was that Luna?" she questioned while picking up the rose. "I'm not sure, he's never shown up at a fight before. I didn't sense anything evil; perhaps he's not an enemy." 'I sensed something, but it wasn't evil.' Thoughts chased themselves endlessly around Usagi's head.   
Her young heart showed it's true nature then with a devilish grin, "Well I hope he's not the enemy. He was so dashing in that tuxedo..." Luna's eyes gleamed in amusement or maybe agreement. "It would be nice to have another ally before we find the remaining Senshi. We'll start the search tomorrow morning, ok Usagi?" She nodded.  
  
Usagi woke suddenly and quickly. Luna slept at the foot of her bed. It had taken some pleading, begging, guilt, cajoling, and promises to convince her parents to let her keep the cat. Especially with the fit Shingo had been throwing over how he was terrified of cats. But she had managed it, after making sure to say she'd feed Luna, water her, and so on and so forth.  
But now Usagi knew she needed to feed, and the thought of what had woken her up completely slipped her mind. And with her new guardian sleeping at the foot of the bed, it presented a new problem. How was she expected to sneak out without Luna's knowledge? Unless the cat was a heavy sleeper, which few animals are, even talking ones, she'd need to think of a plan. 'If all else fails, I'll tell her I'm a vampire, but only after exhausting every other notion.' But for that night her dilemma was solved; Luna was gone. 'Probably out hunting mice.' With that thought she crept out her open window, into the Oak tree next to it, and shimmied down the trunk.  
  
"The kitty stalks cat nip in the moonlight," Luna wasn't amused by her password as she gave it to Central Command. "Luna, what do you have to report?" Central's automated voice asked her. She cheered at the thought of the good news. "Central, I have news. I've found Sailor Moon. A young girl of around 14, she defeated her first youma earlier today directly after I taught her how to transform. I'm staying at her house now, we'll begin our search for the other Senshi tomorrow morning. There was one thing at the fight... A young man showed up afterwards to tell Sailor Moon she did a good job. He gave no name, but was dressed in a tuxedo, white opera mask that hid his identity, and top hat. He stood on the limb of a tree with ease, and threw a crimson rose at Sailor Moon's feet before leaving. The rose had dun deeply into the cement, as if it was steel-tipped. He didn't seem to be an enemy, but I can't be sure if he's an ally either. What do you think Central?"  
Command had stayed silent during her tirade, but now replied, "He gave no name, yet if his congratulations is any indication he will help us in defeating Metallia." The video game spit the name out in hatred, "Do not trust him just yet. Do not hinder him either. Begin Sailor Moon's training. Keep me informed. Gambatte ne."  
The Sailor V game went blank.  
  
Her cries of mercy went unheeded by her would-be attackers. There were only two, but easily overpowered the blue-haired girl. "Give us your money," one of them whispered darkly. "I-I, I don't have any. I was just going to the l-library." stuttered the girl. The one who hadn't spoken yet glared menacingly at her. Yet before he could make a move, a golden blur shoved him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Before the girl pressed against the wall could tell who her savior was, they had grabbed the remaining thug and run off.  
She used her opportunity wisely and ran home.  
  
Usagi threw the man violently against the wall. She seethed with fury. These were the kind of trash she took off the street for at least a little while. She couldn't bring herself to kill a human, even scum like this. But she would feed deeply tonight.  
  
Luckily Usagi got back home before Luna. A few minutes after that Luna lay down on the bed after climbing the tree. So the first night passed, and all secrets were safe.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi-chan! Wake up! Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Luna whispered anxiously. "Mmm.... School? School!" Usagi shot out of bed. "Oh, I'm so late! Why can't I get up earlier?" Usagi soliloquized while rushing through her morning ritual. Ikuku handed Usagi her lunch, wrapped in a pink handkerchief with white bunnies and crescent moons scattered over it just like the blanket on her bed. The odangoed girl dashed down the street with Luna at her heels. They had decided yesterday afternoon she should come with Usagi to school in case there was an attack.  
So Usagi was sprinting, head down, legs churning, arms pumping. Therefore Luna saw him coming, but Usagi didn't. Unfortunately, that meant Usagi crashed into him. Yet before she could fall, strong tanned arms wrapped around her waits, saving her from hitting the cement as they always did. "Odango. Why didn't I expect this?" Usagi glared and threw herself out of his grasp, but suppressed a shudder at the loss of contact immediately afterwards anyway.  
"I don't know Mamoru-baka. Why don't you be more careful when you know I'm always late? Late! Haruna-sensei is going to kill me! Ja!" And with that she took off for school, the black cat right behind her.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Usagi was on time and in her seat when the bell rang; but Haruna-sensei was nowhere to be seen. "Oh joy," Usagi complained to Naru. "The one day I'm ready for class when it starts Haruna-sensei is late. That's just lovely. Really." Conversation stopped in the room when said teacher walked in with a slight girl.  
She was dressed in the standard school uniform; blue knee-length skirt and sailor t-shirt on, book bag clutched in front of her with clasped hands. Her dark, nearly indigo hair, was cropped close in a stylish cut. Nervous blue eyes stared out at the class beneath heavy lashes in hesitance.  
Usagi's eyes flashed recognition for a split second before plastering a welcoming smile on her face. "This is Mizuno Ami-chan. She just transferred here; I hope you all make her feel at right at home," the last phrase was said in such a tone as to almost be considered a threat. "You can take the seat behind Umino-kun right over there," Haruna-sensei indicated with a finger.  
  
"Finally Naru-chan! Lunch, my favorite part of the day," Usagi called joyfully. "I know. Hey look! It's the new girl, why don't we go eat lunch with her?" The blonde started jogging towards her, "Hai, let's go."  
One Usagi was a few steps away her senses were hit by a sudden feeling so hard that she nearly reeled backwards; as it was she stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance. Ever since she'd been Changed, Usagi's vampiric nature allowed her heightened senses and a few psychic abilities when they were needed. This was one of those times. 'This girl, I feel like I know her, besides rescuing her last night of course. There's just this feeling. I need to tell Luna about her.' "Kon-wa, its Mizuno-san, isn't it? I'm Naru and this is Usagi." "Konnichi-wa Naru-san, Usagi-san. Onegai, call me Ami." Usagi grinned, "So Ami-chan, do you like this school?" Ami smiled shyly, "Yes, it's nice. Everyone's really friendly too. And the library is so extensive!"  
Naru smiled warmly after a slight face fault, "Eh, Ami-chan... Do you want to eat lunch with us?" A blush stained Ami's cheekbones a pale pink, "I'd like that."  
  
Not too much later the trio was chatting happily and becoming fast friends. That is, until Umino showed up for his expected interrogation. "Mizuno-san! Is it true you transferred from that smart academy? Why did you leave? Were you kicked out? What made you want to come here? What do you parents do? Do you really have a 300 IQ? Are-" "Umino-kun! Leave her alone already!" Usagi exclaimed while gesturing to Ami who had shrunk from the questions. "Jeez, I swear you're going to be one of those nasty reporters when you get older..."  
The bell rang that signals the end of lunch cut their conversation short. "Come on Ami-chan, we need to get to class," Naru told her. "Eh, go on ahead without me minna-chan. I'm going to use the ladies room first," Usagi proclaimed. "All right Usagi-chan. Let's go Ami-chan," she said as the two ran off.  
The sound of Usagi's footsteps echoed down the hall, classes would starts in just a few minutes. The blonde stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her; no one could walk in on this conversation. "Luna, Luna!" she called out the window. The little black cat's head popped into view, "What is it Usagi-chan?"  
Usagi stared solemnly back at the cat, "I think you should check out this new girl, Mizuno Ami. I sense something and it's not evil. I just can't figure out what is." "Oh, nothing evil though? Ok, bring her to the Crown Arcade after school if you can. I'll be waiting there, ja." "Ja ne Luna.' Just as the cat began to walk away, she stiffened. "Usagi, there's an attack, you must attend to it."  
The girl's eyes opened wide, "Luna! As much as I hate school, I'd never skip. How am I supposed to get out of class?  
  
  
Finish Chapter 4  
  
Ok minna-chan! Hurrah! Another chapter! *sigh* Sorry it took a little while, school's almost out and I've had a lot of projects I needed to work on. Only 4 1/2 days left though, then it's summer break! E-mail me with comments, questions, constructive criticism, no flames though please, at MoonlightStormSM@aol.com, or R/R me. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Domo Arigato to everyone who reviewed me, you're the people who keep me going on this writing thing! *hugs* 


	5. And Then There was...

Title: Shades of Gray  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adeventure  
Season: 1st  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
AN's at the bottom....  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If, by chance, I somehow manage to learn more than my current 30-odd words of Japanese and just HAPPEN to meet the ever illusive Takeuchi Naoko who just desperately wants me to become the new owner of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, I'll let you know.  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 5  
  
  
That doesn't matter right now Usagi-chan; I'll take care of it, don't worry. Now go to the youma attack. I'll be there shortly, it's at the new back downtown." Usagi nodded, "Hai, see you there," climbed out the window, and took off running down the street.  
The black cat then crept gently through the window and padded silently through the deserted hallway, claws sheathed. Just when the poor cat thought the hallways might never end, an opening appeared in front of her. It looked to be the main office.  
Hard-backed, stiff chairs lined the wall, with harsh lighting glaring from fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. The receptionist's desk was in front of her, with the woman at work on the computer. Luna sidled innocently up to her, met her rising gaze, and locked onto it. "Luna Mind Meld," (AN: I have no clue what she said or if she said anything in the original as I'm confined to the dub when she used it in that first SMR episode. I also don't know if she could do that, but it's a wicked trick so I'll use it anyway. :-P) she kept her eye on the woman, "Tsukino Usagi was pulled from school by her mother for a doctors appointment, she will need no note tomorrow for an admittance slip. You already checked it off but misplaced the note so it won't be on file. This is an excused absence." The receptionist nodded mutely.  
A few moments later the woman blinked and found a small black cat sitting patiently by the door. "Kitty, how did you get in here?" she exclaimed while opening the door to let the trapped cat outside. "Now what was I doing…" eyes went blank and glassy for a mere second, and then comprehension dawned. "Ah yes, Tsukino."  
  
Usagi screeched to a halt in front of the youma site. "Whoa, this one's doing some major damage." The doorway had been smashed open, leaving debris scattered over the area. Ducking around to the side of the building, away from prying eyes, everything was surprisingly intact. After taking a cursory glance about her, she raised a delicate hand above her head, "Moon Prism Power, Make up!"  
Only moments later the Senshi of the Moon stood there in full uniform.  
  
Mamoru had been reading one of his textbooks while lounging on his luxurious couch, when the pain hit him. And then he was no longer Mamoru, but Tuxedo Kamen. Now there was nothing left to do besides follow the link to the battle.  
  
"Oh, where's Luna," the girl sighed. "Can't be helped, she'll be here soon. Since when have I been dependant on a cat anyway?" Sailor Moon stepped into the opening at the front of the building, unknowingly casting an enchanting dark silhouette of herself against the contrast of the bright sun. (AN: Since I still don't know what her Japanese speech was I'm substituting it for the dub speech. Gomen.) "Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. And on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" she declared while performing her hand gestures. Then she caught sight of the youma and barely held back a fit of laughter.   
The youma had its head turned to the Senshi while hunched over the prone bodies of bank tellers and costumers. It was just above the height of an exceptionally tall man, and in the shape of a giant dollar bill; complete with arms, legs, and a plainly visible female form. Without a word spoken, the youma sent a barrage of flaming bills in Sailor Moon's direction.  
She dove narrowly out of the way much to the happiness of a pair of watchful eyes from an outside window. "Sailor Moon!" Luna's voice resonated off the walls making the Senshi unable to pinpoint the guardian's location. In the moment when Sailor Moon wasn't looking at it, the youma chose to strike. Another set of dollar bills was sent the Senshi's way who remained oblivious to the danger. Which gave Tuxedo Kamen a chance for his debut.  
A single rose whistled through the air immediately halting the youma's attack. Sailor Moon and Luna's heads whipped to the savior, "Sailor Moon, you must finish the youma," claimed the un-named masked superhero while stepping gingerly through the bits of shattered bricks to the Senshi's side. But the youma wasn't finished yet. With Tuxedo Kamen as a distraction, she sent another attack at the pair. They both dove toward the vault, which had been blown open previously by one of the energy blasts. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen landed gracefully within the confines of the vault.  
It was then that a horrible cackling filled the air. "So, we have people who will oppose us now, do we? Sailor Moon, isn't it? But just WHO is the masked savior?" The Senshi of the Moon took a defiant step forward and tossed her head balefully, "Then who would that make you?" she scoffed.  
He bowed mockingly from his safe perch in the air, "Jadeite, first General for my mistress, Queen Beryl." He smiled charmingly, "Have fun!" was the proclamation he made while slamming the vault's door shut, locking the Moon Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the youma in together.  
"Jadeite!" the General snapped to attention at the ringing voice of his Queen. "Put an energy seal around it, I want that youma to have enough time to kill them." "Yes my Queen," this time there wasn't a hint of mockery in the bow, "Consider it done."  
Waving his hand in an arc around the door entering into the vault, a string of energy followed his movements allowing nothing to escape its walls for a period of time. With that done, he opened a warp hole that would bring him back to the lair of the Dark Kingdom.  
Luna had watched these events quietly behind a piece of scrap metal, which might have once been a part of the countertop. She had to trust Sailor Moon to destroy the youma right now, but she COULD go out searching for reinforcements.  
  
Inside the vault, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had devised a pattern. He would distract the youma with accurate hits from his roses while Sailor Moon would send her tiara out to do some damage. The youma was almost dusted, only a few more hits left to go. 'Just a little more…' Sailor Moon sent out her questing tiara once more, and the youma was no more. One of the problems was solved, but that only let more come in to fill its place. "Eh, arigato for helping me defeat that youma." Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Um… What should I call you?" she continued.  
The eyes behind the mask surveyed her before replying shortly, "Tuxedo Kamen." He then strode over to the vault door, only to find it wouldn't budge. "So we're stuck?" the Senshi of the Moon ventured. "Hai, but I don't think its something physical holding the door closed. I don't know how long we'll be stranded here." Sailor Moon mimicked his earlier movement by nodding her head, "Luna should communicate soon with me." The dark man quirked an eyebrow, "Luna?"  
She hurried to explain, "My guardian. She's what awakened me to my duties as Sailor Moon. Why do you help me?" she asked abruptly. He shrugged. "Why not?" Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly, 'Ok, so he doesn't like to talk about himself.'  
  
Luna dashed hurriedly down the street in search of the Mizuno residence, which she had just checked for in a phone book in a deserted area. The cat skid to a halt in front of a large brick home, so large it could almost be considered a mansion. It was three stories tall, surrounded by a lush green landscape chocked full of slender trees and stout bushes.  
Only one light was on from the cat's viewpoint, that light was on the second story, conveniently located next to a cherry tree just strong enough to hold the weight of the cat in its highest branches. And as there was no other way to tell whose window that was, Luna quickly scurried up the trunk of the tree until she reached the overhang of the window. Just inside sat a sapphire-haired girl.  
The desk directly beneath the window was scattered lightly with various papers. A reading lamp sat off to the side gently illuminating the closer portion of the room. There was a twin-sized bed off to one side; the entire room was decorated in a wide range of blues from baby to cobalt and all the shades in-between.  
"A letter from my father; I haven't seen him in ages," the girl spoke softly, hesitantly. Luna's attention snapped back to the reason for this abrupt little visit. About to speak, Ami's rapt expression stopped her before she'd even fully opened her mouth. She sat with her chin resting in her hands, both elbows propped on the desk. A letter lay upright supported by both the wall and the table, return and mail-to address facing towards Ami. "Nothing left to do but open it, I suppose. I had the outside memorized in the first five minutes."  
Artistic fingers brushed lightly over the surface before quickly snatching it up. She all but tore it open and skimmed over it quickly, but then went back over and laboriously analyzed every paragraph, sentence, word, letter. She sighed gently, and put the letter back down on her oak desk.  
Luna chose that moment to interrupt.  
  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
AN: Woo-hoo! Another chapter done! Sorry it took a while, I've been incredibly busy, and there won't be another chapter until at least the 25th of July because I am going on vacation! Um… forgive me for any mistakes, I did a quick spell check, but typed this up in about 15 minutes. Arigato for any feedback I've been getting, but I'd still love to get more! Drop me a line, it only takes a few seconds, and believe me, it honestly does put a smile on my face, even if it's just a one-liner. So please R/R me, or e-mail me at MoonlightStormSM@aol.com ok? Ja!  



	6. More Appearances

Title: Shades of Grey  
  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Season: 1st  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Usagi is changed into a vampire a year before   
becoming Sailor Moon. As her soulmate, Mamoru is   
changed too but doesn't know why or how it's happening.  
  
AN's at the bottom....  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't lie and tell you I owned Sailor   
Moon if I was terminally insane and institutionalized.  
  
  
Shades of Grey  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
A soft nearly inaudible mewling brought Ami's  
attention swiftly to her bedroom window. Or more   
specifically, the midnight-colored cat with the ruby eyes   
amazingly intelligent looking right outside her window,   
balanced precariously on a slim branch.  
  
"Kitty? What are you doing out there?" the girl   
opened her window; thankful she had no screen outside it.   
"It must be freezing, do you want to come inside?" Luna   
took her cue and pounced through the open window and   
then promptly sat down directly in front of Ami, her   
slender tail curled in front of her paws.  
  
"Ami-chan, I have something to tell you that will   
change your life." Cobalt eyes widened in alarm, yet even   
so she would never state the obvious as many would by   
simply stating, "You talked." Ami, being the science-  
oriented inquisitive person she is, could only say, "How?"   
And so Luna set about telling her much the same things she  
had told Usagi, the only notable difference being Ami was   
told she is the Senshi of Wisdom, Sailor mercury as   
opposed to the Senshi of Mystery, Sailor Moon.  
  
"As of right now, Sailor Moon is presumably still   
fighting the youma I had to leave her with to awaken you to   
your duties. The vault door looked as if it would collapse   
easily enough if you were to chill it with your attack   
"Shabon Spray". Incidentally, Usagi is the one who alerted   
me to your presence. She's in your new class. Fairly   
unforgettable hairstyle-." Before Luna could continue Ami  
took it upon herself to finish the description, " Golden   
blonde hair, twisted into two buns atop her head with the   
rest trailing out in a stream from them, aquamarine eyes,   
just a little shorter than I am, correct?" "Hai, very accurate.  
You'll be a very useful addition to the Sailor Senshi Ami-  
chan. I'm glad we've found you."  
  
Ami gave the cat a growing smile, "Me too."  
  
  
"Ere, so… Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" He stared at her   
coolly from behind his mask while lazily propping himself   
up against the opposite wall. "Yes, Sailor Moon?" She   
paced slowly, thoughtfully, around the room as would a   
caged tiger. "You see, I've been thinking about all that   
Luna has told me, and what I've discovered about this   
whole fighting the bad guys fiasco. And I see no reason   
why myself and Luna shouldn't know who you are in you   
civilian form. It would actually be more helpful; we'd gain   
someone else to discuss what the Dark Kingdom has been   
doing and what our next action should be, we'd know   
where to find you in case there was an emergency. It would   
be, what's the word… bar, be-,"  
  
An aggravated look settled itself across her usually   
mild features. Tuxedo Kamen smothered a smirk,   
"Beneficial?" he quipped. Sailor Moon either didn't notice   
or chose to ignore his mocking tone in hope that he would   
reveal his true self to her. "That's the word! I would reveal   
who I am usually too, of course." He shook his head, "My   
identity must remain unknown as of now Sailor Moon."  
  
Sometime during their conversation the Senshi had   
edged closer to the masked super-hero, so that now she was   
within arms distance. She grabbed his sleeve in frustration   
like a small child would, "But why?"  
  
And suddenly there was nothing childish about the   
action.  
  
His eyes widened nearly imperceptibly while   
hurriedly glancing down at the offending hand. She held its   
position for a heartbeat more before snatching it to her side   
so quickly she might have been burned. The very air   
around them seemed stifled. 'You could cut the tension in   
her with a knife.' Sailor Moon's emotions remained behind   
the mask she used when times called for it, usually in her   
other hidden identity.  
  
A truer cliché was never thought. Yet before either   
could speak, a grateful interruption came. "Sailor Moon?"   
Are you still in there?" Luna's voice penetrated the barrier   
between them. "Hai, there's a magical barrier around the   
door. We're not sure when it will fade."   
  
Luna nodded her head, even though the Senshi   
couldn't see it. "I know. While we wait, I have news. I left   
only to bring reinforcements." A confused and startled look   
crossed the blonde's features. "Reinforcements, Luna?"  
  
"I've found Sailor Mercury. Or rather, your earlier   
suggestion led me to her." 'Ami? She's Sailor Mercury?'   
Aloud, she spoke, "Mercury! It's good to know I have   
another Senshi to count on now."  
  
Mercury's navy head bobbed up and down in   
agreement, 'I'm glad I'll be able to help. I admit, I was   
rather curious about these strange youma attacks until Luna   
explained everything to me."  
  
As the said cat was about to intercede between the   
two girls, a feeling of something being there and then not,   
fell upon the quartet. After the initial moment of   
disorientation, Luna shook her head mentally and took   
charge of the situation. "Sailor Mercury, freeze the door   
with your attack." Ami had formerly been given her   
henshin stick just before she and Luna had left her home.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" A light mist covered the area until   
the vault door shattered scattering more debris throughout   
the room.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen took the time in the following   
silence to analyze the newest addition to the Sailor Senshi.  
She wore boots identical to Moon Senshi's excluding the   
color; as Sailor Moon wore the deepest red and Mercury   
was clad in cobalt. This newest Senshi also wore gloves   
with blue edging. Her skirt was the same color along with   
her front and back bow. The body suit was of purest white,   
and her choker was again blue. His eyes skipped quickly   
over her blue eyes to the aquamarine jeweled-tiara.  
  
All this took only seconds before the stillness was   
broken and Sailor Moon rushed forward to greet her team   
member. "Sailor Mercury! I had no idea my feeling about   
you would turn out like this!"  
  
The masked man took this to be his exit cue. "Have   
fun, ladies. Until next time," and leaped quickly out of the   
building before a word or protest could reach his ears.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama," the blonde mumbled under   
her breath. "I believe I forgot to mention him, Mercury.   
Meet Tuxedo Kamen, self-appointed protector of Sailor   
Moon. He shows up in time to help her win the battle, but   
dashes off immediately after. As such, we know next to   
nothing about him. Before we continue this discussion, why   
don't we leave to be sure to evade the press and police?"  
  
Luna's monologue was followed by two nods, then   
Sailor Moon scooped her up and the three hastened out of   
the building.  
  
Several hours had passes since the beginning of the  
attack, making it mid-afternoon. The perfect time for a   
visit to Crown Game Center.  
  
  
"Interesting situation I have here now," red eyes   
regarded and analyzed her position quickly. With a quick   
flip of her head to get emerald hair out of her face, the   
woman had come to a decision. "I have no other choice but   
to step in. Time for Mei'oh Setsuna to make her debut."  
  
  
"Why would I do that? If I had just told her who I   
was it would have made things so much easier," Chiba   
Mamoru cursed and berated himself at the same time over a   
cup of coffee, black, at the Crown café.   
  
His tirade was cut short by the appearance of his   
friend Motoki. "Mamoru-kun! I didn't see you come in, did   
Unazuki-chan get your coffee? The dark haired man gave   
him a rare smile, "Hai. On break?" Motoki nodded and   
took the seat across from him.  
  
  
"So essentially Usagi has a masked, dashing, savior   
who has, without failure, saved or encouraged her since she   
became Sailor Moon?" The black cat cradled in Ami's   
arms sighed heavily at the devilish expression on Usagi's   
face. "Essentially, yes."  
  
As the group approached the arcade door Usagi   
turned toward Luna, "So we'll see you later? Don't worry,   
I'll answer all of Ami-chan's questions." Luna nodded,   
"Sometimes I hate the no pet policy here. Ja ne girls."  
  
The cat lithely jumped out of Ami's arms and sped   
down the sidewalk. Usagi gestured to the automatic doors,   
"Come on Ami-chan. We can get a milkshake and play   
some games for a while." The pair walked amiably in and   
settled into a booth near the back with a window that   
overlooked the street outside.  
  
"Why don't I go order for us. You wanted a   
milkshake?" Ami questioned while sliding out of her seat,   
"Hai, chocolate. Arigato Ami-chan," Usagi told her while   
sliding the other girl money for her milkshake.  
  
With nothing else to do the blonde turned to the   
fascinating pastime of people watching the pedestrians   
hustling along outside. Men, women, children, all   
rushing to some unknown destination. She noted absently   
she would need to feed tonight, then continued watching.   
Yet across the street, a lone woman stood unmoving. She   
wore a pleasing business suit and her dark hair was swept   
up in a half bun, while the rest cascaded down her back to   
knee-length. Usagi noticed the woman watching her and   
blinked, startled. The woman only smiled disarmingly, and   
ambled along down the road.   
'Strange,' Usagi's brows furrowed in bewilderment,  
'I feel as if I know her somehow.' She shook off the feeling   
at the return of her friend.  
  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!" Usagi's call was   
answered from the living room. "In here dear! Come in and   
meet our company." The blonde strode quickly in to be met   
with the knowing eyes of the woman from across the street.   
"Setsuna-chan, this is my daughter Usagi. Usagi-chan, this   
is my old friend Mei'oh Setsuna." They greeted each other   
formally, Setsuna casually while Usagi with wariness.   
"Usagi-chan, you know of your father and I's upcoming   
anniversary, right?" At Usagi's nod Ikuku continued,   
"We've decided to take a vacation for about two weeks.   
And with Setsuna showing up so perfectly here in Tokyo,   
she'll be staying here watching over you while we're gone.   
I'm sure you and Setsuna and Shingo will get along   
wonderfully. Let me go get some refreshments."   
  
As Ikuku left the room, Setsuna turned towards   
Usagi with a pleasant smile, "Konnichi'wa   
Usagi-chan. I can't wait to learn all your secrets."  
  
  
  
End chapter 6  
  
  
AN's: So? Was it an evil cliffhanger? Sorry it took so long,   
I've been totally busy. But, I'm hoping the next chapter   
will be up in no more than two weeks. Was it good? Bad?   
Ugly? E-mail me and let me know! I can be reached at   
MoonlightStormSM@aol.com, remember that,   
MoonlightStormSM@aol.com, got it? Arigato,   
minna-chan! 


	7. New Developments

AN: Um… Hi? *waves and ducks to avoid various rotten fruit thrown at her* Yeah, I know it's been a while… But what with FF.net being down for a while, and then some family stuff was going on, and school started and I have TONS of homework I couldn't write as much as I normally could. Anyway, Thanks to all those who have reviewed me, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Now that Kawaii Love is, possibly, permanently down this is the only place I'm posting my fic. Well… Not much more to say… So, enjoy the story, and review me? Please? Or you can e-mail me at MoonlightStormSM@aol.com and I promise I always respond to any e-mails I get. So on with the fic.  
  
Title: Shades of Gray  
Author: Moonlight Storm  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
Genre: Romance/Action  
Season: 1st  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, since it's late, and I'm not feeling incredibly witty today, insert your own personal favorite disclaimer here, mmk? I'll make it simple. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nani?" Usagi's eyes were wide and her jaw hung slightly open. "What are you talking about Mei'oh-san?" Setsuna glanced at her calmly, not at all shocked at the younger girl's reaction. "Call me Setsuna, I'm not all that old. Besides, I think you know quite well what I'm speaking of."  
'Could It be Ghyard's doing? Is that what this is about? Or could it be my new found job as a Senshi?' As Usagi's thoughts tumbled over themselves, Ikuku reentered the room laden with a tray of tea and cups. Before the blue-haired woman could put the refreshments on the table Setsuna stood purposefully. "I'm sorry to be rude Ikuku-chan, but I must go. I'd nearly forgotten an appointment I must keep. Ja ne."  
Ikuku blinked abruptly. "Ja ne Setsuna-chan." Usagi's mother showed the young woman out while Usagi crept upstairs to her room. 'If she is from Ghyard he'll probably contact me, so I won't have to worry about her. If she somehow knows I'm Sailor Moon, I could ask Luna if she knows what's going on. But if she is from Ghyard Luna would start asking and I don't know what I'll do if she finds out what I am. Then again it could have just been an innocent comment to make conversation.' Usagi laughed bleakly. 'But with my life how likely is that?'  
A petite hand opened the door to her room. "Luna? Are you here yet?" No answer reached her ears. Delicate shoulders formed a shrug, "Guess she's still out. At least I won't need to make an excuse to go out tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The half moon shone high in the sky illuminating Usagi's room easily. Although pink and white were still the main theme, splashes of darkness adorned the walls to reflect her changed outlook on life. The blaring digital numbers on her bedside clock read 12:03 A.M., and still no sign of Luna. Perfect.  
The girl's dark figure was shrouded in a black cloak, which covered her head to toe. She had found it in a thrift store and immediately bought it. The garment swirled around her form dramatically as she leapt out of her second story window to land graceful as a cat below it. At times it seemed she could only walk upright without tripping when she embraced the natural agility and elegance of her vampiric nature.  
She moved quickly down her street; flitting from shadow to shadow, heading towards the downtown area. There were always good pickings and easy prey down there. Now she stood in the lee of a building toward the heart of her town. And it WAS her town, she'd never sensed another vampire in her territory besides Ghyard, and he was allowed due to their… interesting relationship.  
'Not that I could keep him out if I wished it. He's much stronger and more experienced than I.' Usagi's train of thought was cut short by the arrival of a nondescript man across the street. He wore similar clothes to her, all dark, and gave the general impression of someone you wouldn't look at twice if you saw them on the street. It was that very quality that made Usagi take a closer look at him.   
Greasy hair, not so bad as to attract attention, just disheveled. Nice clothes, but slightly dirty and rumpled, which created the impression of not being as well off as he must be. It was the vacant eyes and paper bag that gave him away for what he was though; the man could be nothing but a drug dealer. And when a young boy who could be no older than 12, that just happened to bear a slight resemblance to her brother approached him, she could barely restrain her anger.  
'The very idea! Selling stuff like that to an mere child! Calm down Usagi… For all you know the man works the graveyard shift and brings a meal; the boy could just be an insomniac and out for a midnight stroll.'  
It became evident seconds later her first suspicions were true when the boy slipped the shifty man a wad of bills and got the bag in return. This was Usagi's moment to intercede. She was across the street and in front of the only other people on the sidewalk in under a second. "Gentlemen. What have we hear?" Usagi tore the bag out of the child's hands with ease. "Look lady-" the older man was swiftly cut off by a calculated glare. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead and healed of any addiction he had, and replaced what memories she could with random events. The current memory she erased to replace it with an innocent walk after a study session. Usagi released the boy and gently pushed him n the direction he had originally been walking from. Then she turned to the soon-to-be victim's wide eyes and smiled. "And now for the main course." He didn't even have time to scream. Hidden in the deepest shadows, if one was a casual observer, one MIGHT have been able to see a strand of emerald hair disappear into the darkness. Leaving Usagi with the sudden onslaught of guilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru released the unconscious man and let him fall back against the park bench. And now came the self-loathing; the berating of himself for sponging off other humans to live. Oh, the irony. His dream was to be a doctor, to help people, yet now he lived off other's blood.  
Ruby eyes flashed in concern under the cover of a hooded sweatshirt. 'They're both losing hope. They think themselves unworthy of living. If only they knew. If times were as they should be… But if times were as they should be I wouldn't be here right now. So I shall work with what I have been given. As it stands, some secrets must be bared.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked home without seeing another soul. Until she was almost halfway to her destination, that is. Then a tall woman casually dressed, stepped into Usagi's path. Amber eyes stared out from beneath a hood with unearthly light. "Usagi-chan, there is someone you must meet. Come," the soft, lilting voice sounded familiar. "Setsuna-san!" Usagi's mind connected the voice with a name and face. "What are you doing out this late?"  
Setsuna arched her eyebrows under the cover of her hood. "I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you a little young to be walking the streets after dark?" she questioned, knowing full well what the younger woman was doing.  
Usagi shrugged nonchalantly, "I couldn't sleep so I deci-" The hooded figure stopped her before she could finish the lie. "I already told you I know your secret Usagi-chan." The blonde eyed her carefully before out bursting, "What are you talking about?" Setsuna took two calculated steps forward, "You, my friend, are a vampire. Not even mentioning that you're the Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon," and also the Moon Princess, she finished silently.   
"How, how do you know that?" the golden child sputtered. "I think I'll let you figure that one out. But for right now you must strengthen your bonds to a certain young man."  
Setsuna then strode confidently into the darkness, dragging Usagi with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, the pair arrived at chic apartment building at least 15 stories tall. The taller woman sauntered past the security guard casually and motioned for Usagi to do the same. They slipped past the guard, busy reading a trashy tabloid, easily. Setsuna immediately headed for the elevator after assessing the lobby and finding it deserted. "Setsuna-san! Where are you taking me? Okaa-san is going to wake up and find me gone and punish me and it will be all your fault!" Setsuna didn't even look at her while pushing the button for the floor she desired as she replied, "No she won't. Hush."  
Usagi glared into space defiantly, crossed her arms, and stuck her aristocratic nose in the air, playing the act of an affronted lady. The older woman merely rolled her eyes at the antics of her companion and took hold of her arm as the elevator dinged the floor they were at. A quick check of the door numbers and Setsuna had found the one she wanted. "Setsuna-san, it's very late. They're probably sleeping. They don't want to be bothered at this time of night. Can I go home now?"  
Before Usagi could continue her tirade the door opened to reveal a mussed up Mamoru. His hair lay in its normal style, excluding the locks that stuck out at all angles. He wore no shirt, but sweat pants adorned his legs.  
"Mamoru-baka! What am I doing here Setsuna-san?" The said woman strode thought the open door, dragging Usagi with her, which left Mamoru to trail along behind them. "Mamoru-kun, don't even open your moth. You don't know me, but I know a lot about you. Usagi and yourself have a few things to settle."  
Usagi took up her airs as an affronted lady again, "What does HE have to do with anything?" Setsuna took a seat, leaving the two younger parties standing in the middle of the room. "Odango, what, may I ask, are you and this woman- " "Setsuna-san," she interrupted. "You and Setsuna doing at my apartment," he finished. The blonde glared, "How am I supposed to know! She dragged me along here." Setsuna took her turn to speak then.  
"As I said, you two have some delicate affairs to settle." After assessing her charges, Setsuna came to the conclusion that in this case she could not be as subtle as she normally was. "Alright, I'm going to tell you in simple words. You," she pointed to Usagi, "are a vampire. You are a vampire BECAUSE she's a vampire. You are Tuxedo Kamen, and you are Sailor Moon." The emerald haired woman gestured to each person accordingly.  
"Nani?!" The pair cried out at the same time. "How can this be possible?! Not only is he a vampire, but he's my savior as Sailor Moon!" Setsuna cut her off before Usagi could start another fight. "Let's get one thing straight. I know more about each of you than you know about yourselves right now. You can ask Luna about this Usagi-chan, she should remember that much at least. I'm going for a walk. By the time I get back, I expect you two to have kissed and made up. Panicked blue eyes flew to the green haired woman. She grinned wickedly and added, "So to speak." And with that she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN's: Well, ok, another chapter down, who knows how many more to go. There might actually be some romance in the next chapter, if you didn't already pick that up ^_^. Anyway, I said most of what I wanted to in the beginning notes, except PLEASE e-mail me. E-mail gooooood. Get it?  



	8. Truths

AN: Gomen ne gomen ne gomen ne! *cowers* Ok, so this  
  
took a really long time to get out. Please don't hurt me. I  
  
have excuses… really I do. You just might not like them.  
  
Uh, writer's block? Extremely busy? Schoolwork? Um…  
  
anyway, so this chapter is out at least, ne? It's not very  
  
long… but it's something. So yeah. I realize Usagi's  
  
majorly out of character sometimes, but keep in mind what  
  
she's been through, and is still trying to deal with.  
  
  
  
Title: Shades of Grey  
  
Authors: Moonlight Storm  
  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/AU  
  
Season: 1st  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Sailor Moon. Think of  
  
something witty yourself and insert it here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mamoru-san, we might as well come to a truce. Setsuna-  
  
san has a way of getting what she wants," Usagi stated,  
  
thinking somewhat cynically of Setsuna's own cajoling in  
  
order to force Usagi to follow the older woman. "Really  
  
Odango, I never thought I'd see you so ready to apologize  
  
to me," Mamoru drawled, draping an over the back of his  
  
couch. At this comment Usagi immediately shot up from  
  
her seat on a chair next to Mamoru.  
  
  
  
"Me? Apologize? For what? The only thing I've ever done  
  
is suffer your tormenting!" "Aw, I'm hurt Odango," he  
  
gave her a wounded look. Usagi glared and held herself  
  
self-righteously to her full height, barely topping five feet.  
  
"Listen you, I didn't want to come here in the first place,  
  
but Setsuna-san dragged me. For some reason she wants us  
  
to be able to get along aside from our alter egos, so that's  
  
what we'll do. I suppose I can see her thinking, planning  
  
strategies or something outside of a battle for once," she  
  
shrugged. "But in order for this to work, we both need to  
  
shape up. For some reason, I feel compelled to trust this  
  
woman, which only makes me more inclined to not trust  
  
her. However, since we probably should be… working  
  
together more cooperatively anyway, I guess its worth the  
  
effort. We really should try and figure out what Setsuna-  
  
san's doing here, and why she's helping us, and how she  
  
knows so much." Usagi boldly stuck her hand out in  
  
Mamoru's reach. "Truce?"  
  
  
  
Glancing quickly up into her unreadable cerulean eyes,  
  
Mamoru grasped her hand to seal their newfound truce.  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him before throwing herself down  
  
onto the couch next to her new ally. 'Well, that part's over,  
  
now I guess we wait for Setsuna…I don't feel quite ready to  
  
ask him anything else yet. Like, how he became a vampire,  
  
or, for that matter, Tuxedo Kamen. Does he have a magical  
  
cat too or something?' Usagi glanced around nervously.  
  
Luna was enough to handle, thank you very much.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Mamoru-san?"  
  
  
  
"Hai? What is it?" he answered.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a magical cat around, would  
  
you?" Mamoru subtly edged away from the girl, blinking  
  
twice before answering cautiously. "No… Should I?" Usagi  
  
grinned happily at him. "No, it's actually rather good you  
  
don't. Do you remember that black cat with the crescent  
  
moon shaped bald spot? And how she was never far from  
  
Sailor Moon? Didn't you ever notice I had the exact cat?  
  
Anyway, I told you about her when we were trapped after  
  
the last youma fight. Since you're fighting the Dark  
  
Kingdom too, I was hoping a magical cat didn't give you  
  
your powers too."  
  
  
  
He nodded. "Right."  
  
  
  
Setsuna then calmly entered the apartment, and took a seat  
  
near Usagi and Mamoru. "I'm assuming you two have  
  
begun to work out your differences, and with that  
  
accomplished, I believe I shall take my leave of you."  
  
  
  
Usagi objected at once, "But I'm still confused. Who are  
  
you?" Without answering, Setsuna merely stood. "That  
  
shall be revealed later, Usagi-chan. However, I believe you,  
  
Luna, Mamoru, and Ami should start strategizing the next  
  
move against the Dark Kingdom. Occasionally, perhaps, I  
  
shall help you. In any case, expect to be seeing me often."  
  
The emerald-haired woman then strode confidently from  
  
the apartment, leaving Usagi and Mamoru within.  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked. "Ok…" Before sneaking a glance at her  
  
watch. "Oh no! Its already 5:30, okaa-san could be up any  
  
minute. Luna's gonna kill me… I have to go."  
  
  
  
While hurriedly putting her shoes back on, Usagi  
  
continued, "Luna will probably want to talk to us later. I  
  
guess I'll see you at the Crown later, ja ne." Following  
  
Setsuna's example, Usagi left his apartment without giving  
  
Mamoru a chance to respond. Racing desperately down the  
  
street, Usagi kept looking at her watch, and hoping her  
  
mother wouldn't check on her "sleeping" daughter for  
  
another hour yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Usagi found her room still  
  
empty, without a panicky family to greet her. Luna was  
  
apparently still gone, leaving Usagi to catch a few precious  
  
minutes worth of sleep before her mother would come to  
  
awaken her for school. Tumbling into bed after changing  
  
her clothes, Usagi quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding Ami during lunch at school, Usagi coaxed her into  
  
leaving the library long enough to eat lunch with Usagi  
  
outside.  
  
  
  
"Ami-chan! How can you stand to stay in the library while  
  
you eat? My grades are better than they used to be, but I  
  
still don't want to spend every waking moment studying.  
  
'More like any waking moment studying. At least now  
  
studying seems easier than it was before Ghyard bit me. I  
  
wonder if it's a side effect, to have enhanced concentration,  
  
or if its just all in my head?'  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I have some things I need to talk about to you  
  
and Luna later."  
  
  
  
Usagi dropped her voice. "Senshi business, potentially very  
  
serious. There are several new… developments, I need to  
  
tell you two about. After school we'll walk to the park  
  
together, all right? I told Luna this morning to be waiting  
  
on a bench we can meet her at, since cats aren't allowed in  
  
the Crown, and I can't always sneak her in."  
  
  
  
"New developments? What do you mean Usagi-chan?"  
  
Ami questioned.  
  
  
  
Usagi quickly glanced around their area, checking for  
  
anyone nearby who could be listening. "I can't really say  
  
right now. I'd rather not have to explain it twice."  
  
  
  
Just then, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next  
  
class and effectively cutting off any further conversation.  
  
Usagi waved, "Ja Ami-chan, I'll meet you after school in  
  
the front."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, I'm ending it there. I told you it was short. This  
  
chapter did not want to be written. It feels kinda forced,  
  
doesn't it? Leave a review, please? Or e-mail me at  
  
MoonlightStormSM@aol.com. I love getting reviews. A  
  
lot. And they inspire me to write… I really need inspiration  
  
right now. Please please please review. Thanks for taking  
  
the time to read. 


	9. To Tell, or Not to Tell

AN: Ok, at least this chapter was out faster than the last  
  
one, ne? Hope that counts for something… So yeah. On  
  
with the show.  
  
Title: Shades of Grey  
  
Authors: Moonlight Storm  
  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/AU  
  
Season: 1st  
  
Disclaimer: All your Sailor Moon (not) belong to us.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Usagi stepped outside of school gratefully after the final  
  
bell rang, reveling in the sunshine. Stretching, she walked  
  
from the entrance amidst the other students to wait for Ami  
  
in a more secluded area off to the side.  
  
  
  
She kept her eyes trained on the school's main entrance,  
  
patiently awaiting her friend.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, my sweet. Its been too long."  
  
  
  
She jumped. Turning abruptly, she met the eyes of the man  
  
behind her.  
  
  
  
Gorgeous, tall, and buff. Rakish, dark brown hair adorned  
  
his hair, perfectly complimenting deep, emerald colored  
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ghyard. Always a pleasure."  
  
  
  
She threw her mask back up hastily, allowing herself to  
  
throw clipped, frosty tones at handsome man before her.  
  
She could never show weakness before him. Never. It had  
  
been ingrained in her from the moment he made her  
  
Vampire.  
  
  
  
She took several steps to the side, maneuvering herself to a  
  
position where Ami could be seen exiting the building as  
  
well as never losing eye contact with Ghyard.  
  
  
  
"So, my little one, how have you been fairing?"  
  
  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
  
  
Always keep answers short.  
  
  
  
Usagi's mind raced, to foresee where this was going. Did  
  
he know of her newfound duties as Sailor Moon? If so, why  
  
did he care? Was this a test of her loyalty, should she come  
  
clean?  
  
  
  
Usagi shook her head. She was no longer his charge. She  
  
was on her own, and fully capable of defending and  
  
providing for herself. Ghyard was now merely… an ally.  
  
Who occasionally felt it necessary to check up on her.  
  
Annoyingly often, almost.  
  
  
  
Not that she would ever tell him that. It would be signing  
  
her own death warrant; treason, in his eyes.  
  
  
  
'Don't bite the hand that feeds you and all that. Or DID  
  
feed you, as the case may be.'  
  
  
  
What to tell him… Did it really matter? He would no doubt  
  
find out she was the heroine Sailor Moon eventually. She  
  
STILL could not always detect his watchers. It annoyed her  
  
to no end.  
  
  
  
"I've been hearing some interesting tales around here. Any  
  
idea of what's going on, my little one?"  
  
  
  
Ami slowly walked from the school's main door.  
  
  
  
'Thank Kami-sama, some breathing time.'  
  
  
  
"Perhaps. I must go, an earlier engagement. I'm assuming  
  
you shall be visiting me this evening?"  
  
  
  
Ghyard grinned roguishly, and bowed mockingly.  
  
  
  
"Of course, my sweet. Until tonight."  
  
  
  
He left her then, ambling away from the school.  
  
  
  
Could she never leave first, or have the last word?  
  
Unerringly, he made the judgments in their relationships.  
  
Trivial? Perhaps. But at that moment, it would have  
  
considerably brightened the day to have flounced from his  
  
presence upon seeing Ami.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed, letting her mask slowly drop, only to be  
  
replaced by the cheerful visage of the Usagi that Ami was  
  
coming to know quite well.  
  
  
  
She could never let her guard down around Ghyard; its  
  
what he wanted. But she could never be sure of his intent.  
  
At first, she had leaned heavily upon his help. Yet as time  
  
passed, she relied on him less and less, becoming more  
  
self-sufficient than she ever had been.  
  
  
  
'I guess being a vampire will do that to a person.'  
  
  
  
Perhaps, he was not as bad as she pictured. But to find out,  
  
she would need to lose all inhibitions, banish her  
  
doubtfulness.  
  
  
  
'No!'  
  
  
  
Inwardly, she shook her head viciously. This is what he  
  
always did to her. Self-doubt and new, possibly self-  
  
damaging ideas always rampaged through her when  
  
Ghyard was near.  
  
  
  
Bouncing over to Ami, Usagi waved drastically to catch the  
  
blue-haired girl's attention, again reverting to the Usagi  
  
those around her were familiar with.  
  
  
  
"Ami, over here!"  
  
  
  
Ami turned her head, school bag held docilely before her,  
  
the perfect picture of a Junior High School girl, and smiled  
  
at Usagi.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, I was wondering if you had already left  
  
school."  
  
  
  
Usagi waved her hand around nonchalantly, "Oh, I just saw  
  
someone I needed to talk to for a second. C'mon, Luna's  
  
going to meet us outside Crown, then we'll need to find a  
  
place to talk in private."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, so, how was it? Not much happened besides  
  
Ghyard showing up, and I'm not quite sure where I'm  
  
going with him. I'm trying to make him sort of, well,  
  
bastard-y. But not in a really bad way, 'cause I haven't  
  
totally figured out the role he's going to be playing in this.  
  
Ghyard is almost reminiscent of typical 1st season Mamoru  
  
(not to bash Mamoru or anything). Yet the two are totally  
  
different. I bet I'm not making any sense right now.  
  
Anyway, please review! And, for reviewing, thanks to Lia,  
  
who kept encouraging me. Also, Bejiin, if you're reading  
  
this. You have no idea how happy I was when I read your  
  
review. You're like a GOD in the fanfiction world, and you  
  
deigned me worthy enough to review. So thank you. And,  
  
to A. Lee, whose fics are also really good, you all inspire  
  
me to keep writing. 


	10. Add One Senshi...

AN at the bottom…  
  
Title: Shades of Grey  
  
Authors: Moonlight Storm  
  
E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/AU/Supernatural  
  
Season: 1st  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi stepped jubilantly into the Crown, quickly scanning  
  
the surrounding area for a glimpse of a familiar head of  
  
dark hair. He raised his head at the jingling of the bells to  
  
announce an entrance, and met her eyes. Usagi shook her  
  
head nearly imperceptibly, telling him not to come over –  
  
she had not told them yet.  
  
  
  
"Luna hasn't come yet. Wonder where she's gone off to…"  
  
Ami commented, after following Usagi into the Crown.  
  
"Since she's not here yet, I'm heading to the restroom  
  
really fast. Give me just a minute, Usagi-chan," Ami set her  
  
schoolbag on the counter next to Usagi's.  
  
  
  
"Hai, Ami-chan. I might head to the arcade area."  
  
  
  
'Now I can go tell Mamoru what's going on. I really should  
  
have a chat with him soon, find out how far his vampiric  
  
abilities have progressed… Setsuna said he changed  
  
because *I* did, but I don't see how that would work… Our  
  
link, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen? But I don't even  
  
understand why *that* is in effect. Gods, I can't believe  
  
*Mamoru*, of all people, is Tuxedo Kamen…'  
  
  
  
Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts, while striding  
  
quickly over to Mamoru's booth.  
  
  
  
"Mamoru-kun, I'm getting Luna and Ami-chan together  
  
here. Then, we'll head over to the park, I guess, so I can tell  
  
them about Setsuna, and you, and then I have a hunch Luna  
  
will want to talk to you."  
  
  
  
Usagi glanced at the clock above the Crown doors.  
  
  
  
"Give me… 45 minutes, then come find us in the rose  
  
gardens in the park. There's a small spot just off to the right  
  
a little after the entrance. You wouldn't notice it if you  
  
weren't looking, but it should be easy enough for you to  
  
find. You know that spot?"  
  
  
  
Mamoru arched an eyebrow, smiling behind his coffee cup.  
  
  
  
"The rose gardens, Odango? Shouldn't the saviors of the  
  
world have some sort of building for these kind of things?"  
  
  
  
Usagi, overcome with the irrational urge to blush, fought it  
  
off before quipping, "You find a way to talk the  
  
government into giving us a building to plan how best to  
  
save the world and we'll talk. Ami should be back any  
  
second, see you in 45 minutes."  
  
  
  
Sliding into the booth, Usagi waved as Ami exited the  
  
restroom.  
  
  
  
"I thought you would be in the arcade, Usagi-chan."  
  
  
  
The golden child shrugged, "Nah, I decided to wait for  
  
you."  
  
  
  
Ami smiled before picking her schoolbag up from the  
  
counter and pointing to the window, "Luna's outside. We  
  
better go."  
  
  
  
Usagi turned her head to see Luna perched on the  
  
windowsill outside the Crown, then followed Ami into the  
  
fresh spring air.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Shortly after leaving the Crown, Usagi, Ami, and Luna  
  
found themselves nestled into a private alcove in the rose  
  
gardens of the nearest park. After a few minutes of  
  
struggling for words, Usagi proceeded to tell Luna and Ami  
  
everything that had happened, conveniently editing out any  
  
and all parts relating to vampiric activities. With few  
  
outbursts from either of them, it took Usagi a shorter time  
  
than expected to finish her story. However, before Usagi  
  
could tell them of the upcoming meeting with Mamoru,  
  
Luna began to speak.  
  
  
  
"We'll need to talk with Mamoru soon, assuming he's  
  
willing to join forces with us as you claimed, Usagi. Right  
  
now, though, I have more news. You two may have been  
  
wondering why I was late today, but as I was walking here  
  
I sensed a strange presence. It took me a fair time before I  
  
could pinpoint its source, but I finally did: the Hiwaka  
  
Shrine. This power was coming from a dark-haired girl,  
  
wearing a T*A Private Girls Academy school uniform. At  
  
first, I thought the power might just be manifesting itself  
  
because she was an exceptionally strong miko-in-training,  
  
for she changed into the Shinto temple robes. Yet, her  
  
power felt increasingly familiar. When she went inside to  
  
pray to the sacred fire, I realized – her power is that of a  
  
Senshi, the guardian of Mars."  
  
  
  
"This priestess is Sailor Mars? We've already found the  
  
next Senshi?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, Usagi. And if her power is showing, I have a feeling  
  
she will become involved in the next youma fight. We  
  
should visit her now, before the youma appears, and try to  
  
explain everything. Her gifts as a miko may affect her  
  
abilities as a Senshi, or she may have noticed changes in  
  
her day-to-day training, which could have alerted her to  
  
strengthening powers within her. If the miko has, it should  
  
be easier to convince her of her Senshi heritage, short of  
  
her henshin pen being revealed."  
  
  
  
And with that, all thought of meeting Mamoru was driven  
  
from Usagi's mind.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"So, the Senshi are progressing with no further help from  
  
me. I think it is time for Ikuko and Kenji to go on their trip.  
  
Perhaps tomorrow. That should be sufficient time for  
  
matters to arrange themselves, and my next appearance as  
  
Setsuna shall be fulfilled."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Two Junior High students, accompanied by a small black  
  
cat, made their way up the steps before the Hiwaka Shrine,  
  
the afternoon sun shining against their backs. At the top of  
  
the steps, a dark-haired temple maiden stood sweeping the  
  
entry to the temple. Upon hearing their footsteps, the young  
  
miko looked at the visitors and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Hiwaka Shrine. I am Hino Rei," she said,  
  
bowing slightly, "May I help you? Perhaps you'd like a  
  
charm bracelet?"  
  
  
  
Luna glanced up at her charges, making sure they would  
  
take the girl to a secure place to talk to her.  
  
  
  
Usagi swiftly took over the situation, "Hino-san, we'd like  
  
to speak to you. Could we talk privately somewhere?"  
  
  
  
Rei blinked at them for a moment, before recovering her  
  
composure and gesturing gracefully to the temple itself,  
  
luckily taking no notice of Luna trailing the trio.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Mamoru had quickly found the niche Usagi spoke of in the  
  
rose gardens, and arrived promptly 45 minutes after they  
  
last spoke – yet the area was empty. He waited another 10  
  
minutes before exiting the park angrily.  
  
  
  
'She stood me up! I will speak with the golden spitfire child  
  
tonight… Then maybe she'll tell me exactly what the hell is  
  
happening around here.'  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After seating themselves around a small table, Usagi began  
  
to speak again.  
  
  
  
"Ne, before we begin, I should probably introduce myself.  
  
I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Mizuno Ami," gesturing to  
  
the blue-haired girl, Usagi continued. "This probably  
  
sounds extremely odd, but we possess the key to allow you  
  
to become a fighter for justice."  
  
  
  
Looking at them in near anger, Rei seemed about ready to  
  
take this as a joke, an insult to her temple.  
  
  
  
"Look, if this is a joke, I have better things to be doing. I  
  
need to go finish my chores."  
  
  
  
Usagi held up a hand, stopping Rei before she could stand  
  
from the table.  
  
  
  
Ami chimed in with her own protest, "Please, just listen a  
  
few minutes. Then you'll understand."  
  
  
  
Rei looked at them in disbelief, clearly skeptical.  
  
  
  
Usagi tried again.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen the news lately? Or heard stories of strange  
  
youma being driven off by several superheroes in short  
  
skirts, and a tuxedo-clad man?"  
  
  
  
The miko nodded hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
  
  
"Those superheroes are called Senshi, specifically Sailor  
  
Moon and Sailor Mercury, and the man is Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
And you, are soon to be Sailor Mars."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Not much of a cliffhanger, ne? Well I tried. Sort of.  
  
*sweatdrop* Anyway, sorry again its kind of short. You  
  
may notice I include elements of both the anime and the  
  
manga, mainly because I personally like the manga much  
  
more than the anime, but am more familiar with the anime.  
  
Hence, this fic is going to contain pieces of each. It'll be  
  
like aniga. Or something. o.O  
  
  
  
Did it seem like Rei was ooc? I tried to have her react as  
  
she would in Takeuchi-sama's own head… but it doesn't  
  
always work that way. Were any of the characters ooc? Let  
  
me know, or any other comments/criticism you have.  
  
  
  
Also, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed me.  
  
First, Lia, for putting up with me and actually reading this.  
  
Jamiegirl, thank you so much for reviewing, it means so  
  
much to me. And DragonSparkle, there'll be romance,  
  
don't worry. I just can't *stand* fics where it moves too  
  
quickly from "I hate you" to "I love you" so I'm going to  
  
take my sweet time getting Usa and Mamo there. Thanks  
  
for your comments though! Kiss, thank you for the  
  
criticism, I like to know what readers want more of. I did  
  
try to make it a little longer this chapter, but I was kind of  
  
crunched for time, along with adding more details. Thanks  
  
to all of you!  
  
  
  
*Please* review, or e-mail me at  
  
MoonlightStormSM@aol.com. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Whaaat? Poor Usagi!!

AN at the bottom.  
  
Title: Shades of Grey Author: Moonlight Storm E-mail: MoonlightStormSM@aol.com Genre: Romance/Action/AU/Supernatural Season: 1st  
  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~  
  
Rei's dark purple eyes narrowed in anger while continuing to appraise the two girls before her. They were obviously around her age, and she could see no reason for them to pull a prank such as this. Yet, it couldn't be true. She was a *miko*, not even a full one yet, not some fabled warrior of justice. Standing, she told them this and gestured to the door.  
  
The blonde - Usagi, she had said - quickly interrupted her.  
  
"Please, you don't understand, if you'll just listen to us, or if we could get Luna-"  
  
Angrily, Rei cut her off, "Iie, now if you will please leave the temple grounds."  
  
Ami desperately turned toward the only window in the room, hoping Luna had been listening to the conversation from outside. Before the feline could enter, if she was even outside, Rei's lecherous grandfather entered the room. Wiggling his eyebrows while sidling across the room, "My my, what beautiful young ladies. How would you like to come work at the shrine for me?"  
  
"Ojii-san! They do *not* want to work here, and they were just leaving."  
  
The young woman looked first to the door, then to them pointedly. Usagi quickly dropped something underneath the table, giving a small prayer that Rei would notice it before any others. Standing and brushing off her skirt, she smiled to the miko, "Of course, Hino-san. I hope we will be in touch." Ami, after noting Usagi's actions, quickly followed suit and left the temple. Rei's grandfather left directly after this, leaving Rei alone.  
  
'Probably off to try and rope those girls into working here. I still don't understand that. It can't be true, but why lie like that?' Rei scoffed. 'There must be an ulterior motive. something they want from the temple, perhaps? But what.' Shaking her head slightly, Rei's eyes were drawn to the place Usagi and Ami had recently occupied. Rei's brows then drew together in confusion, for she noticed a strange object beneath the table.  
  
The bottom part of it was red, topped by a golden bracket starting from the middle of the slender stick. Atop the bracket sat a small circle, surrounded by a large oval. Engraved in the circle was what looked to be an upside down heart with an arrow pointing upward.  
  
'Isn't that. the symbol for the planet Mars?'  
  
Rei's slender index finger traced the pattern on the pen, before shrugging as she slid it into her pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi-chan, you left the transformation pen?"  
  
"Hai, Luna gave it to me just before we entered the temple. Even if she had believed us, it would've been best if she had seen the power she holds with her own eyes, preferably before the next youma attack. This way, if she's near the next youma attack, she'll have a way to defend herself. Once we started talking to her, it occurred to me if Luna can sense the power in her, the Dark Kingdom may have that capability too. And if they thought she was unprotected since she hasn't been seen at a battle before. It might be an easy way to kill a Senshi before she has her powers. We'll need to come back later tonight to convince her, once she's alone again."  
  
Usagi glanced quickly at her watch before continuing, "I need to head home, my parents are probably beginning to worry. Then, I have a few things to take care of. How about we meet back here at the temple around 10:30? Hopefully, Rei will still be awake so we'll have a chance to talk to her."  
  
Ami nodded, "Where did Luna go anyway? I thought she would have tried to follow us."  
  
"So did I. Then again, if Rei had noticed a cat following us, she may have taken things worse than she did. Although, I can understand her reaction."  
  
Luna jumped lithely onto Usagi's shoulders off an overhanging branch from one of the trees framing the path to the Hiwaka Shrine. "I'm impressed, Senshi. You both handled this very well, even planning the next course of action. If we are to defeat the Dark Kingdom, that will be a useful skill. But first, we must find the rest of the Senshi, and the princess."  
  
Usagi and Ami both looked to Luna, who had jumped from Usagi's shoulder to walk in front of them. After sending Ami a questioning look, Usagi asked, "The princess? Who's that? You've never mentioned her before."  
  
Luna looked startled, before stating, "Haven't I? How odd. Yet with everything happening so quickly lately." She trailed off. "Still, our true mission is to find the princess. You Senshi are her protectors, and she will be the one to end the fight against the Dark Kingdom."  
  
Ami looked quizzically to Luna, "So, we're just killing youma until the princess appears, so she can deal the final blow to the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"I. suppose so. Yes, of course."  
  
Usagi then questioned, "But what does the Dark Kingdom really want? What are they after?"  
  
"From what I remember, they're trying to gather energy to unleash a terrible evil upon the world," Luna answered. "They succeeded once, long ago." 'If only I had my memory back, things would be so much easier.'  
  
~*~  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Usagi began to head up the stairs to her room, but was interrupted by her mother's voice.  
  
"Usagi-chan, is that you? Come here for a second, please."  
  
Entering her parents' room, Usagi found her younger brother Shingo already there leaning against the wall to the left of the door, along with both her parents scurrying from dressers to the bed with open suitcases laid out, and Setsuna, who stood unobtrusively to one side and out of the way. While continuing to pack, Ikuku began to speak, "I know this seems sudden leaving like this, but your father's vacation time starts tomorrow! I just know you'll love having Setsuna-chan watch over you. Your father and I will be leaving very early tomorrow, so Setsuna-chan will be staying here for the night. Now, it's getting late, and we just wanted to tell you goodbye."  
  
After hugging her parents and promising to be good for Setsuna, Usagi retreated to her room, wishing Luna hadn't gone to see if Central Control had any news. Until her parents were asleep or had left, she could not approach Setsuna. She closed her bedroom door, leaning against it as a wave of dizziness overcame her.  
  
'Gods, I hadn't realized how long its been since I last fed. With everything happening. I can't believe it! And with Ghyard here, if he realizes it he'll never leave me along again. Why is *he* here? He must want something.'  
  
Usagi suppressed a growl at the thought of her maker.  
  
'I can't leave yet, but I have to meet Ami later. Would Setsuna cover for me? Do I trust her that much?'  
  
With a thought, Usagi thoroughly started herself, for she realized she did trust Setsuna.  
  
'Well, it can't be helped then. I must feed, and for some reason I know Setsuna will help if my parents come near my room.'  
  
Quietly, so as not to alert her parents to her presence, Usagi crept from her room to the guest room where Setsuna, thankful for her vampiric enhanced senses. She sped into the room, a mere blur before she stopped to close the door, and turn to face Setsuna, who sat on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Setsuna-san, I still don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, or why you're helping me, but for some inexplicable, possibly foolish reason, I trust you. And now, I need you to cover for me. Since you seem to be all knowing, you must have realized it has been too long since I last fed. If my parents come near my room, you'll take care of things for me, ne?"  
  
Setsuna graced Usagi with a long, appraising look, a slight smile upon her face, before nodding.  
  
"Of course, Usagi-chan."  
  
Muttering, Usagi stalked from the room, "I'm sure she will. I want some answers from that woman soon."  
  
'How does she *know* everything? Could she be a new Senshi? I did sense tremendous power in her, but, it seemed - different, from the planetary powers I've seen so far.'  
  
Usagi banished these thoughts from her head while changing into a dark outfit to blend with the shadows while she hunted.  
  
'No more thoughts. Now, I hunt.'  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi lurked in the shadows of a nearby park, hoping someone would pass by soon. Several people had walked by her, and she had been near hypnotized by their pulse beating just beneath the skin. Sometimes, she cursed the small part within her that remained untainted by the darkness, for prohibiting her from merely drinking the first person she saw dry. This was only when she lusted for blood though; eventually, she always came to her senses, and was overwhelmed by the guilt flooding her for wishing she could give herself wholly to the darkness.  
  
'There! A human.'  
  
Enhanced eyes and hyper sensitive senses strained to their fullest to detect the nature of the man approaching, to deem him worthy to pass or to take the blood swimming through his body.  
  
'A business man. I can't take him. Someone would surely notice his lethargy afterward, or his late arrival to wherever he's going.'  
  
Not for the first time, Usagi wished for the ability to read another's thoughts. She had heard tales of Ghyard of others' Gifts, and telepathy seemed to be one of them. She had yet to discover a Gift within herself, excluding her strength and speed, which was more advanced than even most vampires'. Without a Gift for telepathy, Usagi had been forced to read people's postures and attitudes to determine their current state: if they were going somewhere, or could afford the precious few minutes it would take to sustain herself on their life-force.  
  
'If I could tell where people were going, I would not need to wait for someone who I could be sure would not be missed for the time it will take me to feed.'  
  
Reason warred with her need to feed within herself, and she was barely able to stop herself from attacking the man. Silently, she drew back further in the shadows as he passed, berating herself for waiting this long to feed. She knew she would need to be exceedingly careful when she found a human suitable to feed upon, or she would drink them dangerously low of blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru angrily paced his apartment, still upset at Usagi for not showing up. He knew he was being irrational - something had probably stopped her from meeting him - but he also knew it was possibly she merely forgot, as habit had she was wont to do. Raking a hand through his hair, he had a sudden moment of epiphany.  
  
'Could I use the link? If it tells me when she needs me when she's Sailor Moon and I use it to track her, wouldn't logic say I could use it now?'  
  
Closing his eyes, the raven-haired man felt his senses reaching out, searching for the young blonde. He found her, and felt a faint sense of hunger.  
  
'Feeding? I'll try to find her now. She should be sated by the time I can pinpoint her location. Then I can ask her where she was this afternoon.'  
  
Shrugging into his favorite green blazer, Mamoru strode from his apartment, pausing only to lock the door behind him, before heading confidently in the direction he felt the blonde to be.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jadeite, you have yet to deal any major damage to the Sailor Senshi. I expected better of you."  
  
Jadeite bowed deeply, dearly hoping he had not awakened his superior's renowned anger.  
  
"My apologies, Queen Beryl, they are not as helpless as they seem. I have noticed a faint growing of energy near a small temple. I will go investigate this power, if my Queen wishes it.  
  
Queen Beryl, slightly appeased by his explanation, nodded, before dismissing him from her presence with a wave of her hand, allowing the surge of youma lurking in the background to press closer to her throne.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi once again stifled the urge to pounce upon a man hurriedly walking by. She had never felt a hunger like this before. She began to feel a loathing for this race of people, who were unaware to her presence and the true dangers the world held. She began to doubt why she could not just take this man, as he walked by. Yet, as soon as he passed from sight, Usagi calmed herself. The blood lust was beginning to control her. If she did not feed very quickly, she risked the death of the next person who chanced to walk before her.  
  
Her eyes began to glow slightly, and she felt the need to move. She could not just stand here. If someone didn't come, she would have to-  
  
'Wait! A man comes. Shabby clothes, I can smell the alcohol from here. Perfect.'  
  
A feral smile graced her face, as she slunk into the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He stumbled in front of her, tripping upon an imaginary rock. She lunged at that moment, sinking her elongated teeth deeply into his throat, desperately seeking the warm trail of wet blood lurking there.  
  
She savored every warm, wet drop as it slid down her throat, strengthening her body and vitalizing her soul with the feeling. Seconds trailed by, then minutes as she continued to steadily drink from him, loving the sensations that came of drinking from him. She became lost in the world of pleasures feeding gave her, forgetting the world around her, that she was in a public place no matter how dark the path had become.  
  
Her eyes gradually lost their glow as she pulled her mouth from his throat, licking any stray drops from her lips. Then, quickly, she looked to his face. The bite marks were already healed as she had placed her right hand on his neck as soon she pulled her mouth away. Her left hand covered his mouth to prevent him from crying out, and a few flecks of blood were scattered across his face from the enthusiastic bite to sate her hunger. But his eyes - wide open in fear, and now glazed in death.  
  
Usagi gasped in horror, quickly shoving the corpse away from her. She let out a spasmodic sob, her right hand flying to her mouth to cover the sound. Her body reeled with the reality of what she had done, the crime of killing a living, breathing soul, of going against every moral she ever had and taking another's life. Her breaths came in short, sporadic bursts, breaking on every convulsive sob, making her entire body shudder. She crouched back in the shadows, curling against a tree, after shoving the dead body beneath nearby bushes, and continued to sob.  
  
This was how Mamoru found her, trembling and hysterical several minutes later. She looked up at him wordlessly, her blue eyes rimmed with tears and filled with guilt, before throwing herself in his arms.  
  
He repressed the feelings that awoke in his body at having the golden child pressed against him, his arms mechanically coming up to hold her, as panic began to overtake him, his anger entirely forgotten.  
  
'Gods, what do I do? What happened? She can't do this after every feeding, does she despise how she must live that much?' He omitted that line of thinking quickly. 'If she did this after every feed she would have killed herself long ago rather than live in this torment.'  
  
"Usagi-chan, Usako," he began to comfort her, speaking gently, "What happened? Can you tell me?"  
  
In spite of herself, she gave a small smile at the pet name, before sniffling as another sob overcame her.  
  
'Usako, ne? All right.' "Mamo-chan, I - I killed him. He's dead, I took his life. I took too long to feed, I was so, so hungry. I couldn't control myself; I didn't even realize how long I'd been feeding off him. The blood, there wasn't anymore, so I stopped, and I looked at him, and he was *dead* because I killed him! He probably had a family, and friends who cared for him, and they'll spend the rest of their lives wondering how he died and they'll go through such anguish."  
  
Her heart contracted painfully, knowing she alone would be the cause of people's grief. She buried her face in Mamoru's chest, her small fingers clenching his black turtleneck.  
  
When she began to speak, he couldn't help but smile at what she called him, but as she continued their link began to intensify. He had used it to find her, and now her waves of grief and guilt were rolling over him, trying to drown him in her sorrow. One hand kept her cradled against him, while the other crept up to smooth her hair. He pulled her down to the ground, intent on letting her ride out her grief before either of them moved, trying clumsily to send comfort and security through their link.  
  
Her sobs somewhat abated, she began to speak again, ".I feel sick."  
  
~*~  
  
Sooooooo, how was it? Decent length, I guess, and I originally planned to write more. but this was so End of Evangelion-ish, I had to stop here. Anybody a Shin Seiki (Neon Genesis) Evangelion fan? If you aren't, that's the last line of the movie -.-' Care to tell me what kind of an ending that is to a movie? *sigh* Sorry, moving on. *Please please* review and tell me if you liked it, or what you didn't like. Or, you can email me at MoonlightStormSM@aol.com.  
  
I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed me. ^^ After reading reviews, I'm always in a *really* good mood the rest of the day. Alexia Goddess, thank you *so* much, I read some of your fics (I think I reviewed. but it may have been while FFN was being all weird so sorry if I didn't -.-') and you writing is wonderful. primrosefairywl, thank you for reviewing! And Lia again, thanks for reading although the email was being jacked up ^_^;; Thanks for reading everyone! 


End file.
